


Cat Stickers

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets restless in the night, and Phil tries to soothe him with cat stickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Stickers

Phil was woken up in the middle of the night by Dan’s thrashing. He was having another nightmare. Phil knew waking him wouldn't help, so he gently stroked his back until the other calmed down. He reached down and pulled a sheet of cat stickers off the floor and picked out the cutest one. He stuck it on Dan's arm and smiled in satisfaction. He hoped it would cheer Dan up when he woke the next day. He was slightly worried that Dan's nightmares seemed to be coming more often. He didn't want to pry though, and he figured if it got really bad Dan would come to him on his own. He got out of bed, and headed to the kitchen for his typical midnight snack of Dan’s cereal. He knew he should really stop, but something about eating dry cereal in the wee hours of the morning was so appealing to him. He finished off his snack, and brushed the excess crumbs from his shirt. As he returned to bed, he noticed Dan had completely wrapped himself in the comforter. Not wanting to disturb him, Phil went into Dan’s room to retrieve the black and white one from his bed. He bundled himself in it, and quickly fell back asleep.

Dan woke with a start and groaned. Of course he had woken up with another bloody cat sticker on his arm. He knew Phil was behind it, he just didn't understand why. It wasn't enough of a bother to question him about it, just a minor daily nuisance that seemed to increase in frequency lately. He peeled it off and stuck in on his piano next to all of the other ones, and padded down the stairs and into the lounge where Phil was waiting. 

“Good morning!” Phil greeted him, “what do you want to watch this morning?”

“Food Wars?”

“Food Wars it is.” Phil grinned.  
“What cereal do we have?” Dan asked Phil, walking into the kitchen.

“I don’t know,” Phil called, “will you check?”

“We’ve got Country Crisp and Shreddies.”  
“Shreddies, please!  
’  
Dan rolled his eyes. Phil was so predictable sometime, but that was one of his best qualities. Dan knew he could always count on Phil to be there, to be a steady part of his life. He shook his head. Why was he getting so sappy over Phil’s choice in cereal? He poured a bowl of Shreddies for Phil and a bowl of Country Crisp for himself. He lifted the box and noticed it felt lighter than it had yesterday. 

“Phil! Did you eat my cereal in the night again?”  
“No!” 

“Phiiil!”

“Sorry!”

Dan sighed, but he wasn’t really that annoyed. He might call it “his cereal”, but it, like everything else in their flat, was basically communal.

He returned to the lounge, bowls in hand, and two spoons in his mouth.

Phil made a face.

“Dan, that’s disgusting.”

Dan set the bowls down, and removed the spoons from his mouth. He wrapped one on the couch, and handed it to Phil.

“Better?”

“I guess it will have to do.” 

Dan shoved him playfully.  
“Shut up, I have literally seen you eat a half-eaten bag of Doritos you found behind the couch.”

Phil opened his mouth to defend himself, but he knew he couldn’t deny it. It had happened only a week ago, and he had begged Dan not to tweet about it. Phil pressed play, and they were soon absorbed in the storyline. During a lull in the plot, Dan turned to look at Phil.

“Have I been keeping you up at night?”

“Hmm?”

“You usually only have midnight snacks when I wake you up. Have I been waking you up again?”

Phil froze. He didn’t want to lie to Dan, Dan meant too much to him to do that, so he opted for the truth.

“Yes.” 

“It’s just…” Dan faltered, unsure of how to continue.

Phil held up a hand, a reassuring smile on his face.

“You don’t have to explain anything. Just know if it gets too bad, you can always talk to me, okay?”

Dan nodded. He was lucky he has such an understanding person like Phil in his life. Anyone else would not have dealt with his current behaviour as well as Phil, much less offer the wordless comfort that came with bed sharing and morning surprises.

As they crawled into bed that night, Dan poked Phil in the side playfully.

“Got your cat stickers ready?”

Phil feigned innocence.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dan rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into Phil’s chest.

“Goodnight.” He yawned.

“Goodnight.” Phil replied, drowsily.

Both boys drifted off to sleep fairly quickly, wrapped in their safe cocoon.

Dan woke up the next morning, cat sticker adorning his arm. Now that he knew the meaning behind it, it was no longer a nuisance, but a daily reminder of just how much Phil cared for him.


End file.
